Cortarrollos
by NiddyDragonBreath
Summary: Tendría que haberse imaginado que aprovecharse de un Kuroko borracho no conllevaría resultados demasiado positivos. [Reto del Foro Kurobas en Español: Maji Burguer: ¡Su orden por favor!] AkaKuro, lime.


_¡Hola! Este One-Shot pertenece al reto del foro en español de Kuroko no Basuke, **Kurobas en Español** , dentro del post de **Maji Burger: ¡Su orden por favor!** , siendo la orden aceptada por mi persona la de **Lonardi** , a quien espero que le guste este One-Shot, aunque no lo he hecho demasiado largo._

 **· Disclaimer.** Kuroko no Basuke no es mío, si no de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **· Advertencias.** Yaoi, lime, un Kuroko borracho que arruina momentos.

 **· Pairing**.  AkaKuro completamente.

* * *

Ya eran las dos de la mañana y Akashi Seijuuro estaba _algo_ preocupado. Y cuando decía _algo_ , significaba que iba a llamar a la policía denunciando una desaparición. ¿Desaparición de quién? Pues de quien iba a ser, de Kuroko Tetsuya, su novio. Y es que había salido allá por las cinco de la tarde cuando su querida pareja había salido, porque había quedado con Kise y Aomine, quienes le habían invitado a una pequeña fiesta en casa del primero para celebrar alguna estupidez que seguramente se le habría ocurrido al rubio, y aún no había vuelto, algo muy extraño tratándose de Kuroko.

¿Y si le había ocurrido alguna cosa? Últimamente las calles eran muy peligrosas, y más a aquellas horas, cuando salía toda la chusma que se ocultaba de la luz del día. Pero se juraba que si alguna de esa escoria le tocaba un solo pelo a Tetsuya, lo torturaría, lo mataría, lo volvería a revivir y nuevamente lo torturaría hasta la muerte. Y así sucesivamente.

Pero ahora no tenía que ponerse a pensar en qué le haría al infeliz que se atreviese a hacerle algo al pequeño de ojos celestes, en absoluto. Tenía que concentrarse en otras cosas, como en llamar a Kise y amenazarle de muerte para saber dónde se encontraba la ex-sombra de Seirin. O a Aomine, aunque el primero era más fácil de intimidar.

Con el teléfono en la mano, ya seleccionando el contacto de Kise, escuchó como la puerta de la entrada se abría. Corrió rápidamente hacia ella, buscando que fuese Kuroko quien estuviese en el recibidor —aunque solo Kuroko y él tenían las llaves del apartamento, quería asegurarse.

Y exactamente, ahí estaba el pequeño de pelo celeste, con su chaquetón de plumas color blanco roto y la bufanda verde que él mismo le había regalado hacía unos dos meses atrás. Sintió un gran alivio, estaba de una pieza y no tenía signos de que alguien le hubiese hecho nada desagradable. Aunque el ligero sonrojo que cubría las mejillas pálidas de la ex-sombra era algo que le había llamado la atención, a parte de sus ojos brillosos y ligeramente nublados.

—B-Buenas noches, Akashi _-kun_... —susurró con dificultad el más bajo, arrastrando las palabras de forma pastosa y poco entendible.

La primera impresión que le dio a Akashi fue que su novio estaba borracho. Y lo confirmó cuando este fue a dar un paso y se tambaleó, casi cayéndose de bruces al suelo. Estaba sorprendido, pero como no estarlo, si nunca le había visto borracho. Ni si quiera se hubiese imaginado que aquella situación podría darse. Sin embargo allí estaba, delante suyo, dándole un espectáculo que si bien era algo vergonzoso de ver —siempre era vergonzoso ver a alguien que conoces borracho— podría decirse que también era gracioso. Conocería la faceta bebida de Kuroko.

—T-Tengo mucha sed...

Seijuuro agradeció que tuviese unos reflejos bastante buenos, o la preciosa cara de Tetsuya habría acabado contra el suelo nada más acabar de decir aquella frase. Lo sujetó por la cintura, levantándole para que pudiese apoyar los pies en el suelo. Vio que aún tenía los zapatos puestos, así que, con un suspiro, lo sentó y le quitó los zapatos. No permitiría que ensuciase la moqueta, porque luego era increíblemente difícil de limpiar. También le quitó el chaquetón y la bufanda, los cuales dejó luego en un rincón del recibidor.

Una pequeña caricia en su pelo le llamó la atención. Miró hacia arriba, clavando sus propios ojos rojos con los celestes de su pareja. La mano de Kuroko estaba sobre la cabeza de Akashi, tocando con parsimonia los mechones rojos que estaban perfectamente peinados momentos atrás.

—Akashi _-kun_ tiene un pelo muy suave...

—... Realmente estás borracho, Tetsuya. Vamos, te daré un vaso de agua.

Nada más quitarle los zapatos y hacer que la mano de Kuroko dejase de enredarle el pelo, volvió a coger al más bajo de la cintura y lo llevó a la cocina, con un poco de dificultad, pues el borracho aún quería seguir tocando el pelo de su novio y además tampoco gozaba de muy buen equilibrio en aquellos momentos. Finalmente lo consiguió, y dejó al de pelo celeste sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina, mientras él llenaba un vaso de agua.

Pero lo que no se imaginaba serían unas manos pálidas posándose en sus caderas, intentándose meter por el elástico del pantalón de pijama.

—¿Tetsuya?

Solo escuchó un pequeño murmullo totalmente inentendible —tenía los labios pegados a la piel de su nuca—, para luego notar una humedad recorriéndole por toda aquella extensión de piel, cosa que le provocó un delicioso escalofrío que le nació desde la parte baja de la espalda para desembocar en el bajo vientre, provocándole un ligero cosquilleo.

¿Debería responder a tales insinuaciones y aprovecharse de su pobre novio borracho? Al principio iba a negarse, a comportarse como una buena persona, pero cuando la pequeña mano derecha de Tetsuya se cerró encima de su pene aún flácido, decidió hacerle caso a esa segunda cabeza que empezaba a erguirse entre sus piernas.

—Tetsuya, recuerda que has empezado tú, ¿vale? —aunque sabía que no le estaba escuchando y que no procesaría sus palabras lo dijo, y eso fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de dejar el vaso sobre la encimera de la cocina, girarse —aunque eso le costó que aquella extremidad abandonase su miembro— y empezar a comerle la boca al causante de toda aquella situación, ignorando el sabor a alcohol que esta tenía.

La reacción del afectado por el alcohol no se hizo de esperar, quien volvió a acoger con la palma de su mano el falo semierecto de su novio, mientras que la otra mano iba directamente a la nuca de este, mientras correspondía como podía el beso demandante que le estaba dando el otro. Se encontraba mareado, realmente no sabía lo que hacía, pero tampoco tenía fuerzas como para pensarlo. Empezó a mover la mano de arriba a bajo, buscando despertar del todo aquel trozo de carne, cosa que provocó otro cúmulo de escalofríos en el pelirrojo.

Cuando el pene de Seijuuro estuvo totalmente erguido, él mismo retiró aquella mano de dentro de su pantalón y acercó las caderas del otro a las suyas propias, pegando ambas entrepiernas, aunque la de Tetsuya aún estuviese por despertar. Pero no pasó demasiado para que ambas estuviesen en la misma situación.

En ningún momento dejaron el beso de lado, ni siquiera cuando Tetsuya se sobresaltó al sentir las fuertes manos de su pareja en sus glúteos, moldeándolos a su gusto, incluso presionando hacia su cuerpo estos, provocando mucha más fricción entre las dos erecciones. Emitió un gemido ante esta acción, el cual fue ahogado por los labios de Akashi, que no tardaron nada en abandonar los suyos propios y deslizarse por medio de besos húmedos desde la barbilla hasta un lateral del cuello, que no tardó nada en atacar con su lengua y dientes.

Detuvo por un momento el movimiento de sus caderas —el cual Tetsuya había empezado a corresponder como buenamente podía dentro de su embriaguez— para girar al de pelo celeste y estamparlo contra la encimera de la cocina, quedado en una posición donde él estaba entre las dos piernas del otro. De nuevo empezó a moverse, y Kuroko jadeó satisfecho ante esto, e ignoró la incomodidad de tener el trozo de piedra clavado en la espalda. Las oleadas de placer eran mucho más intensas que aquella pequeña molestia.

Necesitando besar al de ojos rojos, Kuroko estiró de los mechones de la nuca y apartó a Akashi de su cuello —seguramente totalmente lleno de marcas— y se lanzó a besarle con la boca abierta, con la misma intensidad que antes. Akashi, como era obvio, correspondió, y decidió que no era suficiente solo notar la erección de su pareja a través del pantalón. Desabrochó el pantalón ajeno, bajando la cremallera y liberando la erección del otro, para después hacer lo mismo con él mismo. No tardó demasiado en juntar ambas erecciones, iniciando un delicioso vaivén que provocó que Tetsuya se separase del beso para gemir audiblemente. Incluso él soltó un suave suspiro de satisfacción al verse aumentadas las oleadas de ese placer adictivo.

—¡A-Akashi _-kun_!~

Sus oídos se deleitaron con su nombre siendo pronunciado por tal voz desesperada y empañada de placer. Observó la expresión de su novio con los ojos entrecerrados por el gozo. Tenía una expresión tan erótica, con las mejillas tan sonrojadas y con los labios tan hinchados por los besos que sentía que se correría en nada al ver tal gesto.

—¡Más ráp-ido!

Con mucho gusto siguió la orden entrecortada, aumentando mucho más la velocidad sobre sus falos, sintiendo como la masturbación doble se volvía mucho más húmeda, al ya estar presente el líquido preseminal de ambos. El placer se volvió mucho más intenso, anunciando la llegada del orgasmo, algo que los dos hombres presentes en la cocina deseaban con ansia.

—A-Akashi _-kun_... Yo...

El pelirrojo enterró el rostro en la curvatura del cuello del otro, mientras fruncía el ceño de placer. Sí, iba a llegar en nada.

—Creo que voy a vomitar.

Era curioso como una simple frase podía cortar todo el rollo en un segundo. Y lo había cortado pero bien. Se separó lo suficiente para ver la cara de su novio, quien estaba empezando a tener ya arcadas. Y, por supuesto, no tardó en vomitar, al lado suyo. Al menos había tenido la consideración de no vomitarle encima, pensó Akashi con amargura.

Se encargó de volverse a meter el miembro —ya flácido— dentro del pantalón, y también el de Tetsuya. Una vez hecho, llevó al más bajo hacia el baño con rapidez, procurando que no vomitase por ningún otro lado del apartamento, mientras pensaba que la vida era demasiado injusta.

Y Kuroko un cortarrollos de mucho cuidado.

* * *

 _¡Espero que te haya gustado, **Lonardi** -chan! Realmente no sé si está demasiado bien, pero si tienes alguna queja, por supuesto, puedes decírmela. Y a todos los que lean este fic, ¡os digo lo mismo!_

 _¡Muchísimos besos a todos!_


End file.
